Experiment chapter 2
by Ikaros-dream
Summary: The consequences of a bad night force Raphael to follow the game in which his brother Donatello involved him after a serious offense towards him. As if this were not enough, he now must be part of an experiment which gave no consent. Slash. T-cest. No people under 18


Short to finish shaping the story, let´s just say it's an excuse to bring you some nice lemon, Sweet incestuous lemon.

And thank you MissGravedad for the amazing picture, i just love it.

 **Important Notes:** this chapter is pure drama. The lemon will come a little later

Finally I'm updating the story, sorry for making you wait, please enjoy.

Chapter 2: Accept the deal

He hadn't felt this embarrassed in a long, long time, but when he woke up he realized his mistake, and it had been against one of his brothers!

Dam it! If Splinter found out about this…it would definitely be his end!

But that was not the worst, due to panic he jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the bathroom to empty his stomach, but when he returned to the room he realized that Donatello was no longer in his bed, which meant that he had literally ran away from him.

-I'm in trouble- he patted his forehead a few times trying to make the headache less intense.

-I'm in big trouble!

He calmed down as much as he could, going on a state of panic wouldn't make things easier; he had to find Donnie before he ran to tell Leo, or even worse, his father.

He really didn't know what he would do once he was in front of Donnie, but he had to try to come in good terms with him or else things would truly get out of control. Knowing that Leo was tangled in Mikey's legs was enough for the family, adding something like this would make things more delicate.

The problem was that he did not know where to start; he could not remember anything that happened the night before. He had to figure out how rude he had been with Donnie, because in the end it had been him against his younger brother, and it was evident that he was far more violent and stronger than him. (Not that he likes to show off, but he is stronger)

And then, after a few minutes of thinking only about his welfare, he realized the serious consequences that this could bring not only to himself; he had forced Donnie to sleep with him! Shamelessly he had gotten into his bed and abused his little brother as if were the most common thing in the world.

His stomach was stirring again; not only was his brother, but was also the fact that…

-I had sex with another man!-

He covered his mouth to shout this phrase remorselessly; again he embraced the toilet and emptied the rest of his stomach contents in.

I'm not gay. I don't like men; much less my brother…I'm not a damn fagot!

After washing, he went straight to the kitchen, because it was breakfast time; although he was not hungry at all, he knew that the others would be there, including Donatello.

He took a deep breath; he dried his sweaty hands, and took the courage he needed to go in the kitchen and join his brothers.

-Good morning sleepy head! - Mikey greeted him excitedly while serving omelet and inviting him to take a seat.

-What is wrong with everyone today? - asked Leo, drily, noticing Raphael insistently seeking something in the kitchen. –Everyone woke up late even when we already had plans for today, although I'm not surprised by you, Raphael.

-Shut up- he was in the mood to argue a little when he noticed that Donatello was absent.

-Leo- complained the smallest- I already told you, if you had wakened me when you got up from bed, I would be up the same time as you.

The leader reddened beneath his blue bandana while he told Mikey to shut up with disapproving gestures; but it was too late when he saw his brother in red engulf a large piece of omelet as he fixes his attention to Mikey.

-You spent the night in Leo's room? - He asked.

-No- he proudly. –Leo sneaked in my bedroom las night and after kissing each other for hours we had sex two times.

-MIKEY! - The leader interrupted, brighter and redder than Raph's bandana, making him look like he was about to explode.

The young couple watched the rude boy slowly open his mouth, dropping a piece of omelet straight to his plate and spitting out the rest of his breakfast aside.

-Thanks for ruining my appetite-

He attempted to get away from the kitchen, hoping not to see his brother's faces for a couple of week or more, but…

-Raph! Wait! - Leo tried to stop him

-I don't want details! - He warned.

-It's not that- he blushed again. - Donnie wants to see you in his lab.

He felt his stomach churn in less than a second; he had to thank Leo and Mikey for forcing him, unconsciously, to spit his breakfast, for he was sure he would have…well you know.

He wanted to ask if he knew why, but it was clear that his older brother had no idea of what Donatello wanted to talk to him, because if he was aware he would have slain his neck the instant he entered the kitchen.

…

He knocked the huge door, noticing some oxidation spots; they sure made it look creepier than it already was.

He waited a few seconds, but he got no answer.

He knocked again, he still got no answer.

He decided to go in with the hope that his brother was not in but in fact had ran away from his dangerous presence , hut his heart sped up and a hole formed in the pit of his stomach when he saw that red and irritated eyes watching intently as he entered the lab

-D Donnie? - He asked, nervous, when he saw that penetrating gaze following him, he was not going to back down.-I got your message

But Donnie only indicated a small bench, making him understand that he wanted him to take a seat; Raphael had no choice but to obey given the absence of words between them.

If these benches were high for Donatello, for him they were even more, so he jumped and took a seat facing his latest victim, but the young genius did not say a word, he just limited to observe him in small lapses, he could not hold that powerful look all the time.

-I know it's not much- it was Raphael who broke the silence-…but I want to apologize for making you to do something you did not want- he sighed- I abused you and that is unforgivable.

Immediately after hearing this Donatello blushed a little, according to Raphael, remembering what happened the night before did not let him think clearly and now was speechless.

-You know what this means…right? - He finally spoke

Raphael looked up after lowering his head to put a little more drama to his apology, he really believed that Donatello would respond more violently and rude.

-I know that our relationship will change and it will be hard to accept it…-he spoke trying to follow his brother-…but…

-I wasn't talking about that- he interrupted- you are right, we will never see each other the same way, but what is more important…you need to take responsibility for what you've done.

-Wow! wow! Donnie! - He defended himself-wait a sec…you want me to tell Leo and Splinter what I did to you? You hate me enough to want to see me banished?-he pointed accusingly-.I really meant what I said; I'm sorry. I have no fucking idea of how to fix this, but I'm not stupid enough to tell those two I raped my own brother.

-If you could just shut up and let me explain !- He raised his voice to get his brother's attention- I don't want you to tell Leo, much less our father; you deserve a punishment, but I'm not cruel as to throw you into the cage of wolves.

-Then what do you propose?- he asked, interested in hearing anything his brother asked him just to be forgiven for something that thankfully he did not remember. -I'll do whatever you want.

-Fine- he crossed his arms and threw him an arrogant smug look – I want it all.

-What? - Raphael could not understand what those words meant.

-I want the whole process needed to seduce a mate to experience climax when the two become lovers.

Raphael opened his mouth as to say something but nothing came out; he wanted to answer, but he couldn't, he could still not comprehend what it all meant.

Was Donatello asking him to have sex again?

-Hey Donnie…I don't…

-You'll have to give me the whole experience Raph-he sentenced- I want you to star with a small detail to get my attention and then ask me on a date. And likewise you will have to convince me for our first kiss. And finally, just like any couple, we will have intercourse again, but this time you must be gentle and romantic, leaving behind that will and selfish side you showed me last night.

Raphael felt like his jaw was about to hit the ground; that was the stupidest petition he had ever heard in his life, and it was coming, in this case, right from the victim.

-This has to be a fucking joke, Right? - He asked trying to laugh, but Donatello's gaze was deadly you out of your mind?! How could you ever think I will have sex with you?! You are my brother!

-you didn't seem to care about that last night- he stood up and pointed at him accusingly- I told you one, and another, and another god dam time to stop, but instead of stopping you kept touching me like if I was your property. You took what I was saving for that "person" who I would have shared all those experiences that I am demanding! Blackmailing me that only then you could come to understand what Leo and Mikey feel for each together. You were _kind_ enough to claim me! Now you will be more by giving me the full relationship experience!

-But I'm not gay! - He tried to excuse himself after seeing all that anger contained in his brother's face-Donnie…

Both remained silent for a moment, because Raphael was still trying to process what his brother had said.

-Neither I am- he glanced away for he could not bear the surprise on his brother's face- But I won't waste the opportunity of being able to control you to my will.

-And what will I get from this? - He was not convinced, but he wanted to know all the terms

-Don't you think it's enough that I haven't told Leo or Splinter? - He asked offended

Damn, it' true He thought.

-Besides…-he said interrupting Raphael's thoughts-…If anyone ever found out, I will tell them that both of us gave our consent. I promise that I won't tell what really happened under any circumstance.

Donatello raised his hand in a clear sign of keeping his promise, Raphael paled; who the hell had to know what had happened and what was about to happen (it's confusing).

In the same way Leo and Mikey could suffer rejection if their relationship became known; they would suffer the same.

How would Splinter react if someone told him that Leo and Mikey had sex? He tough before being interrupted by Donatello.

-Do we have a deal?-he asked

-I promise to treat you well and hold your hand; but don't even think I'll kiss you nor I will…you know; what fags have all the time.

Donatello had his hand stretches wanting to close the deal, but after hearing Raph's words he crossed his arms again, and after analyzing his brother's face, he stood up and walked towards the door and opened, signaling his brother to go out.

-There is no deal- He spat- So you better leave me alone so I can get back to work.

-Ok! OK!- He quickly stood up, making Donnie close the door once more hoping than his other brothers hadn't heard anything-. I accept your conditions! But you need to promise me that this will be over after we have sex.

-Of course. Who do you think you're dealing with?-he asked, once more offended.

-With the devil himself-he answered after seeing the smug grin in his brother's face-. But if we are doing this, I too have my own terms- Donatello's grin faded, placing all his attention on what his now lover had to say.-It will be me who decides when and where our dates will be.

Donatello rolled his eyes thinking what and idiot his brother was; he really tough he was going to turn the tables or at least say something more intelligent.

-And I will also take the lead of everything! - He said quickly, realizing he was missing something.

-As you wish- he agreed, shaking hands in mutual agreement of everything that they had agreed (as if it wasn't obvious enough).-But I warn you that if I don't like the way you do things, I will reject you and you'll have to plan everything again until you convince me. Because let me tell you that you where awful in your first try of "making me enjoy" that failed imitation of rough sex I was forced to participate in.

Now it was Raphael who seemed insulted; he had wounded his male teenager pride, and that was noticeable because of the green color that was rising on his face.

He babbled a few times before being interrupted by his brother's dramatic performance.

-"Do you like it rough, Donnie? Do you?"- He started dramatizing-"Oh yes! Oh yes! I'll make you scream in pleasure!"."Feel how big I am! Feel it!"

He screamed that last part in Raph's face, who had backed away a few steps due to the pressure his brother was applying with his finger on his chest. He felt a few droplets of spit splashing on his face but that was the least of his worries at the moment; had he really said all that to his younger brother?

He felt a huge emptiness in his stomach and he suddenly felt like the world's biggest jerk. Now he could understand why Donatello was so angry with all of this; not only he had forced him to have sex, but he had been rude, vulgar and perverted all the time.

And god knows how many more things he had been forced to do and which he would never dare to speak. Not even with him; the person with whom he had such intimacy.

-I'm sorry- It was all he could say when he saw his brother's enraged face while remembering what had happened-. For real

After this, Donatello stopped and watched the true repentance in those green eyes that begged to no longer continue.

He went back to his place and cleared his throat; trying to get under control again since he had lost it when trying to make Raphael feel guilty.

After all, in the end he had achieved it.

-Ok- he tried to sound as neutral as possible-. Now that you know what you have to do, and given the fact that you agreed to the deal, please leave my lab; I really need to go back to work.

-Fine, but…Will you be alright? - He asked, trying to make his brother see how concerned after seeing him in that state.

-Of course. I just need to be alone.

Raphael nodded and followed by his brother's gaze he excited the lab, but before he casted one last glance toward his brother.

He saw one last time his brother's expressionless face and before closing the door he wondered; how in the world would he be able to make it up in this dammed experiment he was currently in?

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind and he ran looking for the only person that he thought could help him solve this mess he had gotten himself into.

…

Meanwhile, In the lab, Donatello took seat on one of his benches close to his experiment table so he could rest his head, he rubbed his red eyes that gave a clear sign of what he was feeling at the moment.

-What the hell am I doing?

To be continued….

 **In the next chapter, more humor and spicy scenes**


End file.
